User blog:RaijinSenshi19/Buddyfight Daily Decklist Development - Shade Illusion
Hey, do you like Daily Decklist Development? Then you should consider checking out this link over here: A Guide to Daily Decklist Development All of the articles are gathered there, so you can pick out and read whichever article you want to at any time. Thanks for your time, now onto the article~ Ah, we return to our devious Shadow Shade inhabitants of Magic World, once again, because these guys are not going to let themselves be forgotten so easily. With not only the Buddy Rave addition to the deck, but upcoming releases as well, it is safe to say that I need to keep revisiting these buggers for quite some time. Magic World decks remain the same to: Hard to build because they have many spells you want to run, and in the case of Shades, you want to run spells that you can cast at the start of the game so you can actually play the big guys... Well, with that said, let's dive in, once more. Haha, back to the most spell-heavy deck, ever. Shadow Shade still might need a searcher or something to make such a spell-heavy deck work. We are of course running the two base Shade monsters, Silhouette Joe and Silhouette Terry. Their usage is the same as ever. Dont spam Joe's ability and feel free to use their souls as resources when you can. Joe and Terry are suppossed to be walls, and they are very good at it, actually. Silhouette Sinbar recycles any and all other Shadow Shade monsters you may have lost over the tide of the battle. And then, our buddy is the extremely useful Silhouette Spirit, who not only gives you another little damage output in the form of a monster, and when it is called, you slap a spell into the soul of any Shadow Shade you have, so it also adds an additional life to your bigger Shades. And then we have the Impact Monster, Silhouette Joe, "Illusion Shadow Dragons" that is called on top of a Shadow Shade, so he inherits the soul, and his ability is to remove a soul to destroy a monster. And he does this at Counter speed. Powerful wall, and a bazooka of offensive presence as well. It only lacks Double Attack to truely be the ultimate destructive force. We are running Gunrod, Boesendorfer because frankly, two instances of 1-damage pings is quite strong, and with more wall decks or 1-monster fields becoming more common, this item is getting stronger too. Looooots of spells. Malicious Selector, The Shade, Trick or Trick and Nice one! are all the staple "super spells", that you want and should run in Shadow Shade decks, until we get more spells that can build up soul for the shady fellows. Magical Goodbye and That's How I Roll are two other good defensive spells who give synergy with the shades, but further info seem to hint at the fact that some of these can be swapped for other spells. Feel free to test around with that. Magical Glue stops S2 Impact Monsters (You know which), S2 and lower monsters with Double Attack, and also bounces Items. It is a really good card to keep in handy. Never Say Never, still a really good card to keep around. And lastly, to counter and help with wall match-ups: Hundred Demons Sorcery, No-Brainer. One of the best anti-wall cards there is. So yeah, over the course of these 3 months, Shadow Shade has become a prominent deck that you need to prepare for or expect to see a lot of (unless we are in an influx meta with lots of cards from other worlds, etc etc), and learn to combat. One can just imagine what Heaven and Hades has in store for this deck... Category:Blog posts